Feels Like Summer
by Extitential.Panoramic.Veiw
Summary: My name is Percy Jackson and there's nothing really special about me, so why have I been kidnaped? Sorry but no demigods this is an AU. Join a younger Percy and his freinds as they deal with a pycho kidnapping. (But you can't really join them becuase they've been kidnapped and this is a fanifiction. Sorry) Anyways, Enjoy:)
1. chapter 1

**Hello, technically this isn't my fist story I've written before it's just the fist thing I've posted. So this is kind of important for me. I never thought it would be this story or would take this long. Right now I'm not really sure what I'm doing but if your reading this thanks for your time and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **-GEM**

This isn't the life I hoped for, I mean sure I never really thought about my future but I wasn't going to get anywhere anyways. Not like some of the kids here they would have grown up to be successful people and have loving families. They wouldn't now, none of us would. We couldn't leave.

The summer I turned nine, I was kidnapped.

You must be thinking: Woah not what I was expecting! Well I wasn't expecting it either. That was maybe a year ago.

"Percy!" My mom called. Before I go on I should say this: Sally Jackson is the nicest woman I've ever met and was the only good part about my life. You see I wasn't an easy kid, I'd been kicked out of every school I'd ever attended and for a third grader that's pretty impressive. I mean I was kicked out of kindergarten, who does that!

"Percy" My mom said. "I've gotta go to work now honey."

I pouted, "Don't leave me!" I whined, okay I was a bit whiney with my mom.

"Percy you know I have to go. Get dressed, get some breakfast, and don't bother your stepfather he's not having a good day."

Gabriel 'Smelly Gabe' Ugliano was a horrible man. He was mean to my mom and hated me. I don't understand why my mom married him she deserved much better. After my birth father abandoned her before I was born my mom had nothing no money, nowhere to live, no job. She built up he life from nothing with me weighing her down. Then when I was five she married Smelly Gabe, he was nice to her for about the five minutes. As soon as they were married he showed his true colours: A lazy, perverted, drunk who loved to gamble away all his money in poker.

My mom married him for money not that he had any but he had a job, and an ADHD, dyslexic kid is very expensive for a single mom being paid minimum wage.

"Mom don't leave." She looked so torn, I know that she hated leaving me at home with Gabe.

"Percy don't do this, I'm going to be late."

"Take me with you!" I blurted out. "Please mommy!"

"Your to old baby, my boss told me you couldn't come anymore. I love you." She kissed my hair and I threw my arms around her neck.

"Love you." I said, she smiled and stood up grabbing her bag and left our small apartment.

I hear a crash from the living room and went to see what it was. Smelly Gabe was sitting on the couch with the TV blaring some news story.

 _Kids have been gone for up to a year the latest missing case was last sunday. The police say the other missing children reports could be related..._

"Get me aah beer!" Gabe yelled. He was drunk. I looked around. Oh, he meant me.

"Yeah you smarrr'asss!" He sneered. I headed to the kitchen.

"Ahh!" I felt something hard hit my head. An empty beer can. I felt my head, it hurt to touch the spot he'd hit. I sniffed.

"Ha !" He laughed " Oooou gonna cry, baby!"

"Your the only one around here acting like a baby." I toss him a glass bottle from the fridge. "I hope you spill it." I start heading to my room before...

WACK!

He knocked me forwards, I stumbled into the wall.

"Ooo"ll regret Aaaat Punk!"

I turned to face him, my back pressed against the wall, my eyes must have been as wide a plates. I was next to the hall if I could just get closer, I could make a brake for my room.

I ran, but he caught me before I could get to the hall, he lifted me up with his arm around my chest. I failed my arms. I tried to grab the door frame but he yanked me off.

"Stop, Ahhh please!"

He stumbled dropping me to the floor my shoulder hit the edge of the coffee table.

"Ow!" My hand flew to my shoulder. My shirt was ripped and wet. Blood?

He kicked me in the side. I curled over with a moan. He kicked me again I slid away from the couch. I groaned crawling towards the door. I have to get away. Gabe plopped down on the couch again. Picking up his bottle.

I reached for the door knob looking back at him. His eye caught mine. "Hey! where you think your going brat.

I fiddled with the lock trying to open the door.

A can hit the door next to me I started panicking, I heard gabe stand up. Another can hit my head. I ducked down and pulled open the door.

SMASH!

The glass beer bottle hits my back shattering I crumple to the floor. The alcohol burned my shoulder. I could feel the glass shards on my back, in my neck.

My face feels wet and my eyes are blurry, all I can think is mom's gonna be so mad at me, especially if he kills me.

I rip open the door finally, and stumble out Gabe reaches to hit me again but I slam my the door into his hand. I have to use the wall the support my weight but I don't give up I can't stay here not now. But I can't leave my mom. I keep walking I have to use the stairs because the elevator's broken again, I'm dripping blood on the grungy carpets and it's smears on the walls.

This isn't the first time Gabe's hit me I mean he's knocked me out a few times, not that I'm bragging. I'm still scared of the blood, I don't want my mom to know, she doesn't need to worry about this too.

I leave through the back door, it's not such a good idea to go straight on to the street and pass the front office where there's definitely going to be people. I don't have a problems with most people but they always seem to have a problem with me. Dripping blood everywhere is not a great way to meet a neat freak, if you know what I mean.

I turn down the alley it's unusually dark today, there's a truck parked near the exit to the street blocking the light and the exit. I try to walk fast past it but I still have to stop to lean on the wall before I collapse. I Waited till my vision stops spinning and blink a few times to get rid of the blurriness.

I feel a hand reach around me and I start to shout for help but a cloth is held over my mouth I can't breath or think straight what's going…. On…

 **I'm still working on the formatting and this is my first time publishing anything here so it's a bit weird. If the format is annoying suck it up 'cause I'm working on it.**

 **Please tell me what you think, comment.**

 **-GEM**


	2. Home?

**Here's the second chapter please enjoy!**

 **Last Time:**

 _ **I feel a hand reach around me and I start to shout for help but a cloth is held over my mouth I can't breath or think straight what's going…. On…**_

I woke up on the floor, a hard concrete floor. If you've never had this experience, well it's not a great way to start off your day. On the bright side the first thing a saw was a pretty blond girl staring down at me, usually girls avoided me like the plague, well most people actually….

"Hey, hey Thal's he waking up." The blond girl nudged someone next to her.

An intense looking spunky, dark haired girl leaned over, "Kid, you okay?"

I tried to respond but my voiced cracked my throat felt as dry as a desert on a hot day. A weird croaking noise came out of mouth instead.

The girls looked at each other a tried not to laugh at me, the older girl with the black hair snorted a choked on her laughter. I rolled my eyes and her friend the blond girl nudged her.

"Waaata…" I croaked, they giggled again, I felt my neck, sticky. I pulled my hand away to see red blood coating my palm.

The blond girl who was probably my age must have seen my reaction because she suddenly turned to business mode.

"My name is Annabeth, you're bleeding, you were when he dumped you down here, you were cut by shards of glass. We think it was a bottle or something. There's a huge gash on the back of your shoulder it was aggravated by something before."

I must have looked pretty stupid but all I was thinking was WAAATER!!! I DON'T NEED A FULL MEDICAL EXAMINATION, WAAATER!!!

"Uh we don't have any cups but there a sink in the bathroom," The dark haired girl gestured somewhere off to the side. "If you need to drink…"

I tried to nod but it killed my neck, then I made an even worse mistake I tried to sit up. Both girls looked really surprised.

"Hey don't! You'll hurt yourself!" The blond, Annabeth said frantically trying to push me back down.

"He needs to drink Annie." The dark haired girl said she seemed to be on my side. "Isn't that right waterboy?" She smirked. They helped me stand up and we stumbled over to the bathroom. I could feel all the eyes watching me, burning through my skin. There were about a dozen other kids dirty and stuck here.

A tall blond boy with a jagged scar running down his check rushed over to help steady me.

"Careful there!" He looked like the oldest. "I'm Luke, and you met Annabeth and Thalia." He held me as I lead over the sink as I scooped water into my mouth. I washed my face and let it run off my skin it was cold and it felt like the most comforting thing. I just wanted to drown in the cool, clean, water instead of facing these weird kids and all the pain in my back.

Scarface Luke pulled me back, "What are you trying to do? Drown yourself!"

I avoided his blue eyes and turned off the tap. I wiped my face the punk girl Thalia tossed a rag at me.

"Thanks." I said luckily this time my voice didn't crack.

"Phew! You can speak normal." Thalia said. "I was worried."

Luke turned me away from Thalia, "What's your name kid?"

"Percy." I said, they didn't need to know my full name not that it meant anything anyways.

"Alright Percy, how are you feeling? None of us are exactly doctors and you were seriously messed up?"

"Where are we?" I ignored his question.

His face darkened. "Percy I hate to tell you, and none of us deserve this but you've been kidnaped, we all have."

I could hear the regret and sadness in his voice. "How long?" I felt tears pricking my eyes, I wasn't going to cry. Not here, please.

"Oh Percy, you've only been here maybe a day and a night." His voice broke off.

"No.You."

"I-I've been here just over a year and a half same as Annie and Thals, we were the first. The others range from just after that to just a month ago."

My breathing sharpened, I sat back down on the blanket I was on earlier, Luke knelt next to me. I might never leave, I might never see my mom again. A tear dropped down my cheek, I couldn't help it. I wanted to break down bawling.

Luke patted my shoulder, I winced away. "God. I forgot, you okay?"

I looked at Luke to see if he was lying. I nodded to him. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why am I here? Why are we here?"

"Kidnaped?"

I nodded.

"I don't know Percy, but the guy who-ah- kidnapped us, he has some mental disorder he's trying to rebuild his family, to help kids but then he also hates us. You never know."

"Oh…'K." I mumbled.

Kids talked to each other quietly like they were scared, I knew some were talking about me because they kept glancing over at me. A few kids were playing a card game with an old deck of torn cards. The whole place was dirty and cold and dark there was one light in the middle you know just the naked bulb and one of those chains tho turn it on. It was a dim old light bulb apart from that the only light came from the crack under the door at the top of the stairs. That didn't make me feel too optimistic.

I looked over at Annabeth, she was staring at me, when our eyes met she immediately blinked and looked away. I looked away but every time I glanced back she'd glance at me and it got super awkward. She turned away. I couldn't help wonder what she was thinking about so I scooted over to her.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"What? Nothing." She said defensively.

"Ohhhh sure," I said. "Like you could just stare at me for a minute and not think about anything."

"I- just." She seemed flustered, then she blushed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to uh," I tried to think of the right word without sounding like an idiot. "Embarrass you." I said and as soon I said it I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"I was not embarrassed!" She said indignantly. "I was tying to figure out which group you'll be in."

"Group?" I asked what groups?

She smirked to even though I could totally tell, she liked knowing something I didn't know. It was hidden just behind her striking grey eyes. They could hide a whole world of knowledge and I would never know. They seemed to be constantly calculating and evaluating the room, the situation, me. A small fact about me I usually didn't do very well on evaluations for anything so my hopes weren't high.

"Now your staring!" She said.

"No- no I'm not!"

"Yeah you are and did you even listen to what I said?

"Uhhh," I shook my head.

She looked at me like dude you just failed the evals. "Groups." She said with a tone of 'you stupid idiot'. "There's a schedule for what each group does each day. You didn't think all we did was sit around here all day everyday."

"Well I guess not."

"You'll problem be in group 'C' with the other newest kids, and Grover."

"What group are you in?"

"A." She said looking down. "But there have been rumours that the groups are changing.

There was a noise from behind the door at the top of the hall at the kids tensed putting away cards and scooting away from the stairs. We were all huddled along the wall.

In my ear it heard, "Don't do anything stupid." Annabeth whispered. We watched the door, it opened and a man slowly came down the stairs.

He was tall, had sandy hair and dark brown eyes, he looked disheveled and had a crazy glint in his eye.

"Hello my little lovely's." His voice surprised me because it was way higher than I had imagined. "How are you today?"

The kids answers back, "Good father," I was a little late so it sounded off. I heard a snicker. "How are you father?" The kids were like trained puppies.

"Oh I'm good, thank you for asking." He acted surprised, but it sounded like they had to do this everyday. "And I see your awake!" He looked at me. I didn't say anything.

"Well come here boy." He snapped and the quick change of tone scared me.

"Uh, I'll stay here." I said.

A few kids gasped and shrank back when he stared towards us. "Come here." Someone pushed me towards, I stumbled and fell in front of him.

"Get up." He said. I stay d on the floor staring at his old shoes. "GET UP!" He yelled and his voice squeaked. He yanked me up by my arm.

My I could feel the skin on my shoulder rip, I yelped in pain grabbing my arm.

"LOOK AT ME." He yelled, and grabbed my chin lifting my head. I stared into into his cold, dark eyes.

Instantly his whole demeanour changed, his eyes softened, his grip loosened and he stroked my face. "What do you think? Homey isn't it."

I grit my teeth, "Who are you?"

"I'm your new father!" He smiled brightly, I felt like puking. Before I could say anything he said, "I could ask you the same question, what's your name?"

"Percy." I mumbled.

He looked surprises, "Did you say your name was Sea?"

"No- I- I said-" he cut me off.

"Sea, it's a nice name to match those pretty eyes." He cooed.

"My name is Percy." I said to his face. "Are you deaf." I said under my breath.

He slapped me hard across the face. "Those comments of yours are hardly necessarily, waterboy." He pushed me back into the group. My face stung my shoulder burned and my pride was definitely cracked, but no one had to know that.

"As for the rest of you, waterboy here will be joining group 'C' who if I need to reminded you is making us dinner tonight. Group 'A' is dishes and group 'B' set up. Got that?" His voice changed in a second. "Don't forget I love you all!" He turned and went up the stairs."

"Alright everyone get into your groups. 'C' you can go up stairs." Luke said, kids started moving getting together. "'B' you know what to do. 'A' help out and clean up a bit."

Everyone seemed to know where to go I had no idea what I was doing who was group 'C'?

I felt a tap on my shoulder not the hurt one. I tuned to see a boy a few years older than me with curly hair and a bad case of acne "P-Percy," He stammered. "Your wi-with us." He looked super nervous like I'd reach out and strangle him at any molment.

"Sure." I said and followed him to the stairs.

"I'm Grover, by the way."

"Cool to meet you Grover."

We walked up the stairs into a normal looking house all the curtains were closed it was a bit gloomy, but nothing was dirty. I had a pretty good guess what Annabeth meant when she said the kids didn't just sit around all day. Yay cleaning.

We boiled water for chicken noodle soup and the two other kids in the group Clarisse and Selina made a small steak salad for uh- Father. Clarisse already decided that she hated me and glared at me the whole time. She nearly burned me with a pan and spilt hot water on my shoes. Selina on the other hand was super beautiful and way nicer. She smiled at me a Grover and explained what to do.

"Hey Grover." I said.

"Yeah?" He looked up from the pot he was stirring.

"Does that guy uh- Father have another name or…"

"Not that I know of, he's just Father."

"Oh."

We brought the soup down stairs where the other kids had set up a small tarp in the middle of the room with old gym matts around it. They were sitting and waiting, a smal chear went up when we brought in the soup. We were exited for food. Grover and Clarisse pour everyone a bowl.

Selina grabbed my arm, "Percy, we have to go give Father his food."

"Oh, okay." I said and followed her back to the kitchen she grabbed the bowl and utensils and I grabbed a classy bottle of wine and a wine glass. We went further upstairs to the top floor. The rest of the house looked pretty much the same clean, dark and gloomy with all the curtains shut tight.

We got to the bedroom door and Selena knocked.

"Is that dinner?" Fathers high pitch voice came out from behind the door.

"Yes Father." Selena said.

"Come in then dear."

We enter the room and set down the food on a small table. Father was sitting there. I poured him wine and we were about to leave when-

"Percy come here you too my beautiful Selena." We were hesitant but we went over and Father pulled us into a hug. He kissed Selena on the cheek. "Thank you lovelies."

He patted me on the head and we left his room. I almost slammed the door but Selena stopped me.

Back downstairs the kids were eating and laughing and having fun. Fun didn't seem like something that happened here a lot. Grover waved me over to sit with him. Annabeth sat with Thalia and Luke. She didn't even look up when we came down, maybe she didn't see us? I doubt it she was facing he stairs, weird. Selina when to sit with two other girls, I didn't know.

Grover and talked and ate and after dinner we helped clean up then there was a bit of time before lights out and I was exhausted.

 **Please comment, all feedback is apritiated!**

 **-GEM**


	3. I Hate Myself

**Hello again,**

 **Some of the characters might seem not quite right but they have been kidnapped and are a bit younger so that changes something's about each character.**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Last time:**

 **Grover and talked and ate and after dinner we helped clean up then there was a bit of time before lights out and I was exhausted.**

After a few weeks two new kids were kidnapped. It was honestly terrifying that this guy was still kidnapping people. They were six and seven, before now I had been the youngest kid here. Turns out Annabeth's birthday was just a few months before mine.

Bianca and her younger brother Nico, they were so cute and innocent and I wish I could have meet them on a happier note but we can't all get kidnapped happily.

That day we woke up and started with breakfast it was just cereal and my group was clean up so we just cleaned up the beds and put away all the stuff after we ate.

When we did morning chores me and Grover… Grover and I were cleaning the kitchen. I swept by the door that lead to the backyard, I had an idea.

There was a window above the locked door it was slightly open and there was no screen. I couldn't reach it but Grover would have no problem pulling himself out.

I called him over, "Hey, Grover." He looked at me like 'what?!?' "Do you think you can reach that window?" I pointed to the door."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. I know what your thinking Percy, that's not going to work I'd get caught and who know what he'll do to me!"

"But Grover if you go we could get out we all could."

"Why don't you go then."

"I would but I can't reach."

"Well then why not tell Luke or something?"

"Then it'll be too late!" I was getting mad. I tried to control my breathing like the teachers said take a breath and count to five.

"I- I Can't-t" He looked like he was about to cry.

"We could get out, all of us!" out of the corner of my eye someone came in the kitchen. Grover's eyes widened.

I was breathing hard all I could hear was a roar in my ears. Waves smashed against my skull, my head spun.

Smack!

Grover was sitting down holding his arm.

My hand stung.

Clap, clap, clap.

I turned to see who it was, the man from our nightmares. Father.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." He was grinning I wanted to smack him too. "I didn't think it would be so easy, I really didn't think it would be you!" He laughed.

"Me, what?" I asked. I looked to Grover to see if he knew what was going on, he wouldn't look at me.

Father glared at Grover. "Go, downstairs." Grover jumped to his feet, he seemed to hesitate a second before turning his back on me and scurrying through the door. Father looked at me. "You know Percy, you and I aren't all that different."

"No. I'm nothing like you." I said.

"Then what just happened here, demons come back to haunt you?" My eyes stung I didn't want to cry in front of the maniac who kidnaped me.

"I'll bet you had some family issues. Actually more than some when I found you, you nearly bled to death! Let me guess, drunk father, no money, small apartment. Sound familiar?"

I didn't look at him, I stared I my shoes. That was actually pretty close.

"Ah, I knew it! The tell tale signs of child abuse." He sang. "Let's see how tough you are, yeah?" He shoved me into the wall, hard. The injuries I had before coming here were mostly healed but being shoved into a wall never feels good

I tried to push him away, I swear I tried to fight back but apparently skinny starved nine year olds aren't much good in a fist fight.

"Let me guess mom died?" He whispered in my ear holding my up against the wall.

"No!" I growled.

"Alright then what was she, a prostitute?" I kicked him the ribs, not that hard but he let me go. I crumpled to the floor breathing heavy.

"No, well then overworked and underpaid sounds about right."

My blood boiled this guy was just insulting my mom, Sally Jackson the nicest lady in the world, and he didn't even know her.

I sprang up and tried to grab him. He hit me away with a the back of his hand. He punched my gut I doubled over nearly barfing on him. He punched me again.

I stumbled back, but there was nothing I could do to protect myself. Every time I tried to regain my footing he'd hit me again, he kicked my knee out. I face planted and felt the soul of his slipper dig into my back,

I distinctly remember being worried that his weight would just snap me in two.

Then he knelt down and whispered in my ear, "No hard feelings Percy. And remember I love you." Then he hit my head into the floor and everything went black.

After that the next thing in felt was getting thrown down the stairs and being surrounded by people.

"Oh my god Percy!" Annabeth?

"This is all my fault." Grover? It wasn't his fault I hit him, I hate myself for it I hate myself.

"Here help me with…." The voices drowned out and I drifted back into more painful dreams.

By the time I wake up in the basement Nico and Bianca are already here, Annabeth said I was out for a day. Grover wouldn't talk to me, I don't blame him I mean I wish it never happen. I spent a lot of time thinking about it. What happened with Grover then Father. I've spent most of my life getting thrown around, I've promised myself I'd never be like them. Then I hit Grover, my friend, my first real friend.

As I thought about this I'd been drifting in and out of restless sleep.

I woke up feeling groggy and cold. I heard laughter and slurping, it was mealtime. It smelled amazing my stomach churned and groaned. I rolled over and my hand hit the cement wall, ouch. Everything was spinning flashes of light and colour, noise and sound.

"Grover! Look look!" Came I high pitch voice.

"Oh my god." That was Grover's voice.

I felt a hand on my shoulder helping me sit. "Percy, Percy? How are you?"

I blinked.

"OhmygodPercy I'm so sorry Ishouldhavelistenedtoyou." Breath. "OrIshouldhavesawthatFatherwas…" Grover was speaking so fast I could barely understand him.

"Grover." I Said. He fell silent. "I'm sorry." That was all I could think to say.

"Oh- uh- umm- okay." He said chewing his nails.

I tried to smile at him but it probably looked like I as about to hurl 'cause Annabeth shifted back. "Do you want some soup?" She asked. "It's tomato."

"Yeah, thanks."

As Annabeth spooned soup into my mouth, I look around a bit. A little boy with black hair I haven't seen before sits miserably with a bowl of soup in his lap.

"That's Nico." Annabeth says. "His sister Bianca has hypothermia, she's upstairs Father doesn't want her to die. He says it's too much work to hid the body's." I shiver at the thought.

After everyone cleans up, the kid Nico crawls over to me, he couldn't be older than six or seven .

He looks at me with wide black eyes full of hope and innocence. "Your Percy." He says. I nod.

"Will you get us out of here?" He looks so scared but so hopeful like he's holding his breath and hyperventilating at the same time.

"I- I'll- I'll try." I say.

"Thank you." He whispers and scoots away to get a blanket.

Later that night I feel something bump me, it's Nico. he must have rolled over in his sleep. Nico shivers and I pull up his blanket. He snuggles into me, I don't know what to do. I don't want to wake him up but I feel stiff and awkward.

Slowly the warmth comforts me enough to relax and drift off…

In the morning we eat plain cereal and I'm back helping out. It's weird working with Grover again but he says it's okay. I still feel like I betrayed him though. Nico' in our group so I stick with him. I can't move very easily, everything hurts. Every once in a while I have to sit down to stop the world from spinning.

Nico keeps asking me about what happened and I don't know what to say. Annabeth didn't tell him about what happened to me. She said he wouldn't talk to anyone last night other than when he talked to me.

We were washing dishes. Selina and Grover put away the clean ones, Nico dried because he could barely reach any of the cupboards while Clarisse and I actually washed the dishes.

Selina offered to do it for me but I turned her down, that wouldn't be fair. The soapy water stung the cuts on my arms but I didn't complain. Clarisse barely said anything to me which I was okay with me, and Nico tried very hard to not drop anything.

You could say everything was going smoothly until Father came in and everything took a turn to the worse.

"Nico dear, your sister wants to see you." He said in a sweet voice.

"Is she okay?" Nico asked sounding worried.

"Everything will be fine honey." He said then he saw me. "Well, well, well." His voice changed from honey soft to hard as nails in a second. "If it isn't waterboy Percy back on the job." He laughed pushing Nico out of the way.

"Hey!" I was surprised. "Don't hurt Nico!"

"Ha!" Father laughed. "What are you going to do? Fight me?" He was mocking me.

I knew I should be careful this guy could kill me if he wanted he could kill Nico or Grover or Annabeth. I would not let him touch my friends.

"I'll kill you." I growled. Glaring at him.

"Oh I see how it is. He said and turned grabbing Nico. Father lifted him off the ground, threatening to drop him.

Nico screamed. "Ahhhhhhh, help! Help! Percy! Help! Ahhhhh!"

"Nico!" I yelled. If he let go Nico could break a leg. "Put him down! Carefully!"

"Oh your no fun Percy." Father said with a fake frown. He let Nico down and slid him back into Selina's legs.

Father smacked me into the wall, he yanked Grover over. Isqueezed me eyes shut. I

felt Grover breath on my face I tried to pull away, but Father held my arm tight. He twisted it behind my back.

"Say sorry to your 'brother' Percy."

"Grover." I said.

"Say it brat!" He spat and push on my arm.

I inhaled sharply, "Sorry." I whispered.

"What was that?"

"SORRY GROVER! SORRY 'FATHER'! I'M SO SORRY YOU FREAKING KIDNAPPED US AND BEAT US UP!" I wasn't done I had a whole rant for the man but he yanked me away.

"Shut up!" He growled. "SHUT UP!" He dragged me down the hall towards a closet.

"No! No!" I yelled. "Please don't!" I was terrified. He threw me into the closet, slammed the door and locked it.

I broke down crying. It was dark cold and cramped. I was bored out of my mind and I began to feel extremely hungry.

Maybe an hour later I heard footsteps coming closer, maybe they'd let me out.

"Come here kid." Said Father's voice, not to me.

I heard sniffling. "Bu-but Percy." It was Nico.

"Don't worry about Percy he'll be fine."

More sniffling. Their footsteps grew quieter.

Poor Nico, so young. Not that I'm much older but still. Sigh.

I wanted to die, anything would be better than being here locked in a cramped closet or forced to work then get beat up by a crazy kidnapper who thought we were his kids. I just couldn't take it much longer.

I hate myself, I hate myself, I hate myself…

 **Please comment, all feedback is apritiated!**

 **-GEM**


End file.
